party_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Sessie 5: Het Bal van Luxidor 1
Op weg naar Luxidor De hele Party Squad is weer bij elkaar en geniet van een drankje in de herberg in Breem. Plotseling komt er iemand binnen met post voor Lierin Luxidor . Het blijkt een uitnodiging te zijn voor de bruiloft van haar broer, kroonprins Iskander. Hij gaat trouwen met Elena van Rotsland. Lierin, de prinses van Luxidor, heeft vier jaar geleden Luxidor verlaten. Dit was nadat een groot deel van de stad verwoest was door een grote aardbeving waarin haar vader was omgekomen. Lierin besloot het verdriet achter zich te laten en op reis te gaan. Dit werd haar niet in dank afgenomen door haar moeder, Lissandra Luxidor. Bij het afscheid was deze verdrietig en verbitterd. Ook liet ze Iskander en haar toen 1-jarige zusje naam? achter. Lierin is in de tussentijd niet teruggekeerd en is huiverig om weer terug te gaan naar de stad en haar moeder. Ze wil er echter ook zijn voor haar broer, en vraagt aan de rest van de Party Squad om haar te vergezellen naar de bruiloft (voor emotionele steun). Zo besluit de hele party om op reis te gaan naar Luxidor. De rivier de Langemanstraan biedt een eenvoudige route richting Luxidor. De party betaalt Charon om de groep met zijn boot naar Luxidor te brengen. Rolfdur wordt zeer zeeziek op de boot, en de groep besluit een dobbelspelletje te spelen als afleiding. Terwijl iedereen gefocust is op het spel, probeert Zalanar door Lierin's handtas heen te gaan, maar hij slaagt hier niet in. Lierin confronteert Zalanar, waarna Zalanar in het water springt. Gelukkig zijn Rolfdur's reflexen erg goed en hij weet net lang genoeg met vomeren te stoppen om Zalanar uit het water te hengelen. De rest van de boottocht hangt er een ongemakkelijke sfeer tussen Lierin en Zalanar. Hoe langer er gevaren wordt, hoe dichter de bossen aan weerszijden van de Langemanstraan worden. Aan sommige bomen hangt exotisch fruit en Lilian weet een stel wilde aapjes zo ver te krijgen de groep wat van het fruit te brengen. Tot slot komen ze aan in Luxidor, een elvenstad gemaakt in/met bomen, met een gigantische boom in het centrum. beschrijving Luxidor Voorbereiden voor het bal Aangekomen in de stad komt de party naam tegen, de oude mentor van Lierin, die de groep direct naar het paleis brengt. Daar ontmoeten ze Iskander. Hij vraagt de party een oogje in het zeil te houden tijdens het bal. Hij is bang voor onrust omdat niet iedereen het eens is met de bruiloft. Iskander en Elena kennen elkaar pas kort en voor velen was de bruiloft erg onverwachts. Daarnaast zijn de elven en rotslanders erg verschillend van elkaar qua cultuur. De party belooft Iskander te helpen en vervolgens de stad in om kleding te kopen voor het bal. Zodra de party uit het paleis is leidt Lierin de groep direct naar de winkel van Ricardo, de kledingmaker. Hij heeft helaas niet genoeg tijd om nieuwe kleding op maat te maken, maar had gelukkig nog dingen liggen. beschrijvingen kleding die de party koopt ''Ricardo regelt dat de kleding naar het paleis wordt gebracht voor het bal dat zich de volgende dag plaats vindt. Nadat iedereen voorzien is van gepaste kleding voor het bal gaat de groep naar een bar om even te relaxen. Lilian voelt zich extreem oncomfortabel in alle drukte en gaat al snel weg naar de herberg naam waar ze een kamer hebben. Rolfdur begint gelijk hardcore te drinken en ook Zalanar en Lierin slaan wat glaasjes achterover. Zalanar besluit dit moment te nemen om alles weer goed te maken tussen hem en Lierin. Hij probeert uit te leggen dat hij trust-issues heeft en waarom hij stiekem wou bekijken wat er in Lierin's geldbuidel zit. Het verhaal begint normaal, maar bij elk glas alcohol wordt het emotioneler en uiteindelijk verteld Zalanar het hele verhaal van hoe hij op een dag is achtergelaten door zijn vrienden, de groep van Ruben Hoed, en hoe dat hem pijn heeft gedaan. Lierin zelf raakt ook dronken en verteld van haar emoties over de stad waar ze niet wil zijn, hoe ze haar vader heeft verloren, en over de slechte relatie met haar moeder. dit guys??. Uiteindelijk gaat Zalanar ook naar de herberg, maar omdat hij niet alleen wilt zijn sluipt hij de kamer van Lierin binnen om daar op de grond naast Rozijn te gaan slapen. Lierin en Rolfdur gaan in de bar nog naar een tafel vol dwergen die een spel aan het spelen zijn, waar ze een dwerg ontmoeten genaamd naam die Lierin leuk lijkt te vinden en haar een steen geeft (met 'send nudes' in het dwergs erin gegraveerd). Daarna gaan ook zij naar de herberg om wat slaap te krijgen. De volgende dag worden Lierin en Rolfdur wakker met een hangover. De groep besluit na het ontbijt naar het paleis te gaan waar Lierin besluit haar moeder op te zoeken. De rest van de groep gaat mee als emotionele steun, maar wordt direct de kamer uitgestuurd door Lierin's moeder, naam. Alleen Zalanar blijft in de kamer terwijl hij zich achter Lierin verstopt. Lierin heeft een zwaar gesprek met haar moeder waarin naam haar teleurstelling en verdriet uit over het feit dat Lierin weg was gegaan vier jaar geleden tijdens een zware tijd voor Luxidor. Lierin probeert zichzelf te verdedigen door het te hebben over de vrijheid die ze miste en de gearrangeerde huwlijken en aanzoekers waar ze het niet mee eens was. Lierin uit dat ze zich vernauwd voelde in Luxidor (vooral na de ramp). naam heeft het juist over hoe ze met Lierin mee wilde werken, maar hoe Lierin als princes wel een verantwoordelijkheid heeft. Ook had naam al vanaf het begin door dat Zalanar in de kamer stond. Uiteindelijk werdt de ruzie tussen moeder en dochter niet als heel negatief ervaren door naam. Ze was blij dat de emoties eindelijk geuit werden. Lierin voelde zich echter ietswat rot na het gesprek. '''Het bal' Die avond vond het bal plaats ter ere van de bruiloft die over een week plaatsvindt. Sinds de groep was gevraagd om zich voor te doen als nobels om niet te veel aandacht te trekken, heeft iedereen aliassen verzonnen. Rolfdur doet zich voor als Barones naam, Zalanar als naam, en Lilian als Liliana Hora Druvida. Lierin komt uiteraard als zichzelf naar het bal. Ondanks dat wapens niet zijn toegestaan op het feest neemt iedereen wapens mee, op Lilian na (die gebruik kan maken van magie). Zalanar en Lierin hebben dolken verstopt en Rolfdur heeft een handbijl onder zijn kleding. Dit zijn de groepen die aawezig zijn op het bal: - Handelaren van naam - Handelaren van naam (concurrenten van naam) - naam van Zonnevelden - iets met raven/vogels - van gnomes - Rotslanders (Niet iedereen van de Rotslanders is het eens met de bruiloft) - De elven van Luxidor (uiteraard inclusief de koninklijke familie) - De (vermomde) party squad - Professor Willow's ex naam is NIET aanwezig op het bal erbij als ik nog een groep mis Lilian, die oncomfortabel is tussen zoveel mensen, gaat direct naar een balkon. Zalanar gaat ook naar het balkon, maar ziet ondertussen een bekend gezicht in de groep. De naam van Zonnevelden is eigenlijk Ruben Hoed met zijn groep banditen. Na een snelle dansles aan Lilian (die nog nooit heeft gedanst) gaat Zalanar naar Ruben Hoed om hem te confronteren. Hij denkt eraan om hem in de rug te steken met zijn dolk, maar besluit op het laatste moment toch om in gesprek met hem te gaan. In dit gesprek komt Zalanar erachter dat Ruben hier is om de ring van Elena te stelen. Dit doet hij niet voor de armen, maar voor zichzelf, wat sterk tegen Zalanar's idealen en principes ingaat. Verder doet Ruben erg nonchalant over het achterlaten van Zalanar en zegt hij dat Zalanar weer terug bij de groep mag komen. Zalanar is echter nog steeds emotioneel geschaad daardoor. Hij eindigd het gesprek en gaat terug naar Lilian. Lilian stelt vragen over het gesprek sinds ze het kon zien vanaf het balkon. Zalanar verteld haar over Ruben en dat ze hier zijn om dingen te stelen. Ondertussen heeft Rolfdur een ongemakkelijk gesprek met de ober en danst Lierin met een oude crush van haar die ze inmiddels niet super aantrekkelijk meer vindt. De groep komt weer bij elkaar en gaan naar Iskander om zijn bruid Elena voor het eerst te ontmoeten. Ze vertellen over hoe ze verliefd zijn geworden op elkaar en Iskander vraagt of ze iets verdachts hebben gezien op het bal. Zalanar zegt echten niets over Ruben, en daarom besluit ook Lilian haar mond te houden. Lilian neemt Zalanar ter zijde en vraagt of ze de rest niet moeten waarschuwen, maar Zalanar geeft aan het zelf te willen oplossen. Hij zou Ruben 'vriendelijk' vragen te vertrekken, en als dat niet lukt kunnen ze daarna altijd nog de bewaking inlichten. Lilian accepteert dit, maar verteld Iskander wel om een extra goed oogje te houden op de mensen van de Zonnevelden. Zalanar gaat richting Robin en praat met iemand naast hem. Tijdens het gesprek met de handelaar communiceert hij naar Robin dat hij moet ophoepelen of anders. Robin snapt het bericht, maar gaat niet weg. Sterker nog, hij start een gesprek met Zalanar en vraagt hem of hij zijn vrienden wilt introduceren. Hij zegt daarna weg te gaan. Ondertussen praten Lierin, Rolfdur en Lilian met wat rotslanders die geen probleem lijken te hebben met de bruiloft. Dan horen ze gerumoer van een ander groepje rotslanders waar ze naast gaan staan om mee te luisteren. Het lijkt erop dat er een rotslander is die zelf ook met Elena wou trouwen, en erg boos is over de bruiloft. Hij is iets van plan, maar de party kon niet horen wat precies. De rotslanders om hem heen proberen de man te kalmeren. Dan komt Zalanar aan met Ruben. Hij introduceert de rest van de party aan Ruben, en introduceert Ruben als naam van de Zonnevelden aan de party. Lierin en Rolfdur hebben geen idee van de waarheid over Ruben. Zalanar communiceert dat Ruben nu moet vertrekken (in codetaal?), maar in plaats van weg te gaan vraagt Ruben Lierin om met hem te dansen. Lierin accepteerd. Lilian ziet de grote mooie ring die Lierin draagt en is bang dat deze gestolen gaat worden. Ze probeert onopgemerkt de ring van Lierin's hand te halen, wat mislukt. Vervolgens vraagt ze of ze de ring veilig moet houden tijdens de dans, maar Lierin weigert sinds ze geen gevaren ziet. Ruben en Lierin gaan naar de dansvloer en in paniek gaat Lilian naar Rolfdur om hem te vertellen wat er gaande is met Ruben. Rolfdur blijft kalm in zijn reactie: "dan is er maar een ding om te doen; ernaast gaan dansen". Hij steekt zijn hand uit naar Lilian. To be continued next session... <<< vorige sessie | volgende sessie >>> Category:Verhaal